1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing the document information described in a structured description language by making the communication with arbitrary server device, a server device that can communicate with the image processing apparatus, and an image processing method.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, the rapid spread of the personal computers and the Internet has promoted the electronic documentation in every business field. However, since the data format of the electronic document depends on an application program for editing the document, it was required for each user to prepare the application program supporting the data format of the electronic document, in order to circulate the electronic document among many people. Thus, the document described in the structured description language not dependent on a specific application such as the HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language), SGML (Standard Generalized Markup Language), or XML (eXtensible Markup Language) has been spotlighted.